L'être que j'ai perdu
by Eilanbanshee
Summary: C'est étrange ... je sens encore sa peau sous mes doigts, je sens ses lèvres qui m'embrassent. Je sens son odeur, j'entend sa voix. Mais il est mort et je ne suis déjà plus vivant. Slash SSHP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le texte blablablabla. Persos propriétés privé de Mrs Rowling etc etc ... d'ailleurs ça se saurait si c'était moi (héhéhéhé Harry ne serait sûrement pas avec Ginny ... hooooo noooooon ! ) !! Bon sinon recommandations habituelles : slashs donc homophobes s'abstenir ! A bon entendeur salut !

**Note de l'auteur **: Pour l'instant il s'agit d'un POV Severus mais la suite devrait être un ensemble de flashs back ou un truc dans le genre sans point de vue.

°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'

**  
**

Je suis rentré dimanche. Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait ce dimanche là.

Ca faisait une semaine que je n'avais aucune nouvelles de Harry. J'étais inquiet. Très inquiet. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il disparaissait sans laisser de nouvelles. Après tout il ne vivait pas chez moi et il avait le droit de prendre une semaine de repos. Je me suis rendu compte plus tard en relisant ce que j'avais écrit que cette fois ci c'était plus que de l'inquiétude ... de l'angoisse, et même plus que ça, comme une boule à la gorge.

Je pensais qu'il serait là. Que j'arriverais dans l'appart, qu'il serait sur le canap ou à l'ordi ou en train de lire ou même à la douche ... bref quelque part mais là.

Le courrier n'était même pas récupéré ... Je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Je voulais croire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps.

Je suis monté un peu plus vite qu'habituellement.

J'ai insérer ma clé dans la serrure.

Je l'ai tournée.

Je suis entré.

La lumière était éteinte.

La boule que j'avais à la gorge est descendue jusque dans mon estomac. J'ai fermé la porte lentement. Pas un mot, rien qui puisse me signaler qu'il était au moins passé en coup de vent.

La vaisselle traînait toujours dans l'évier.

Je me suis assis sur le canapé, dans le noir, ce même canapé où j'aurais tant espéré le trouver.

Même le bip des messages sur le répondeur ne clignotait pas.

Je ne suis pas combien de temps je suis resté là dans le noir. J'avais du mal à respirer.

Et puis je me suis levé.

J'ai appelé Draco pour avoir des nouvelles, pour savoir s'il savait où il était. Il ne savait pas non plus. Il l'avait quitté le lundi et il allait parfaitement bien quand il l'avait laissé rentrer.

Ma boule dans l'estomac était descendue encore plus bas.

Alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai souri doucement dans le noir. Je suis descendu dans mon laboratoire.

Je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait mais quand j'ai regardé l'heure il était 10h bien passé. Et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles. Son portable ne répondait plus, et je tombais directement sur messagerie.

Alors j'ai appelé Molly Weasley par le réseaux des cheminées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vu qu'elle me vout une haine farouche, vu qu'elle s'était disputé très violement avec Harry à mon sujet.

Je crois que c'est sa tête qui est apparu. Il me semble m'être présenté. Je n'y ai pas fait gaffe sur le moment mais son visage était décomposé, ses yeux rouges.

Son ton était froid quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'osais l'appeler. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait des nouvelles de Harry.

Et là, quand elle m'a traité de salaud sans coeur et qu'elle a rajouté que c'était de ma faute je me suis assis brutalement. J'ai vu les larmes couler sur son visage aux traits durs et secs, si loin de la Molly qui l'on connaissait.

La boule que j'avais à l'estomac est remontée d'un coup et mes mains se sont mises à trembler nerveusement.

- Pardon ?

- Harry. Vous l'avez tué !

- Je ... j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

- Ha oui ? Vous avez peur de ne pas comprendre ? Et bien je vais vous aider à comprendre ! Notre précieux Harry a été tué ! Mon fils adoptif est mort ! On a retrouvé son corps mercredi. Voilà vous êtes content de vous ? Vous voyez où ses déviances l'ont mené ? Vous voyez où vous l'avez entrainé ? Vous mériteriez de finir en enfer, à Azkaban !

- ... je ne crois pas en l'enfer ...

Elle avait coup la connexion bien avant que je dise la seule chose que j'ai pensé.

L'enfer je venais d'y sombrer en l'espace de même pas cinq minutes de communication. Et après j'ai pensé que le diable s'était modernisé et qu'il utilisait le réseaux des cheminées maintenant.

Comme le Père Noel moldu ... quel horrible cadeau venait-il de me laisser.

Et je crois que j'ai rigolé. Un rire nerveux qui a enflé, gonflé jusqu'à devenir hystérique et se termine en violents sanglots.

Et puis je me suis levé et je suis retourné dans mon labo. J'ai regardé toutes le potions que j'avais fabriquées. Uniquement des potions curatives, potions de soins, de sommeil ...

J'ai pris un flacon qui était intitulé "potion de sommeil sans rêves" en rouge et je suis remonté.

Je me suis arrêté devant sa chambre.

J'ai ouvert lentement la porte. Elle a grincé doucement.

Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il fallait que je la graisse.

Je suis entré dans la pièce. Un douce lumière émanait de son aquarium de strangulos cadeaus de Lupin.

J'ai tendu l'oreille pour essayer de distinguer sa respiration au milieu des glouglous de l'aquarium.

Mais je n'entendais rien.

Rien.

RIEN.

Merde.

Je suis ressorti précipitement. J'ai claqué la porte derrière moi.

J'ai marché rapidement vers la salon, vers cette obscurité loin de la douce lumière de sa chambre.

Je me suis assis sur mon fauteuil.

Combien de temps suis-je resté là, à contemplé la potion ? Une heure ? Deux heures ?

Espérais-je un signe de sa part ? Espérais-je ressentir quelque chose au fond de moi qui me ferait comprendre qu'il était bien ... bien ... mort ... ?

°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'

Et voilà ! Honte à moi j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai pas terminé l'autre !

Enfin voilà, on ne se refait malheureseument pas ... alala !

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? ...

Bizouz !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le texte blablablabla. Persos propriétés privé de Mrs Rowling etc etc ... d'ailleurs ça se saurait si c'était moi (héhéhéhé Harry ne serait sûrement pas avec Ginny ... hooooo noooooon ! ) !! Bon sinon recommandations habituelles : slashs donc homophobes s'abstenir ! A bon entendeur salut !

**Note de l'auteur **: Donc là c'est la suite avec juste quelques lignes en POV Severus puis la suite en ... heu ... ben pas POV mais je sais pas comment on dit ... huhuhu ...

°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'

Chapter two :

POV Severus

Dites moi que c'est un rêve.

Dites moi que c'est un mauvais rêve.

Dites moi que je vais me réveiller.

S'il vous plaît.

Il faut que je me réveille.

Il le faut.

Fin du POV Severus

Severus était toujours assis sur son fauteuil. Il avait essayé de localiser le lien qui l'unissait à Harry. Mais c'était comme si celui ci avait été rompu.

Le sentiment qui envahissait peu à peu Severus était terrible pour lui. Comme un vide, un manque profond. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Comme lorsqu'on voit le tableau d'un coucher de soleil et qu'il manque les couleurs.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son ... son univers venait de s'écrouler. Il venait de perdre la seule personne à laquelle il tenait un temps soit peu. La seule personne qui arrivait à le faire sourire. Une insidieuse bête commençait à germer en lui. Il la sentit éclore doucement, ramper en lui.

Merde ...

Etait-ce une larme qu'il sentait couler lentement sur sa joue ? Etait-ce le désespoir qui l'envahissait soudain ? Etait-ce la solitude qui pénétrait doucement mais sûrement dans son esprit ? Etait-ce tout ce qu'Harry avait réussi à bannir de son corps qui revenait ? Avait-il la force de les repousser ? Avait-il la force de ne pas pleurer, avait-il la force de ne pas céder au désespoir, avait-il la force de ne pas rester seul ?

La porte d'entrée claqua. Severus sursauta. Il essuya la larme du revers de sa manche et se leva. L'espace d'un instant il se prit à espérer que c'était Harry. Le coeur battant il s'avança dans vers le hall. Peut-être était-ce Harry, peut-être avait-il rêvé sa conversation avec Molly, peut-être venait-il juste de se réveiller, peut-être allait-il serrer Harry contre lui, lui murmurer à quel point il lui avait manqué, peut-être allait-il lui dire doucement qu'il l'aimait, peut-être ...

Ou peut-être pas. Il venait d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde platine.

Une rage soudaine envahit son cœur. Il eut envie de jeter un sort particulièrement douloureux à ce jeune inconscient qui l'avait fait espérer. Ce jeune inconscient aux yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes. Il eut envie de serrer son petit cou gracile, de le regarder s'étouffer lentement.

- Severus ? ... Severus ?

A l'appel de son nom il secoua la tête.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Draco Malfoy faillit reculer tant la colère de son ancien professeur le frappait. Il était pourtant habitué à l'entendre sec et froid mais là il y avait quelque chose en plus, comme une rage sourde.

- Que veux-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je voulais savoir comment tu vas.

- Et d'après toi comment devrais-je aller ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil ironique.

Draco le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux. Puis il recula brutalement. L'esprit de Severus venait de l'éjecter.

- Et n'essaie même pas de faire de la légilimencie sur moi. Trancha-t-il.

- Je voulais savoir si tu savais.

- Agis un peu comme un serpentard. Demande autour de toi, dans notre entourage, demande si je sais, demande si on me l'a dit, interroge, questionne, enquête ... mais surtout ne me demande pas à moi si je sais que Harry est mort. Pas à moi.

Severus fixait Draco avec tout le self-control dont il était capable, s'appliquant à ne pas montrer toute la détresse, toute la peine, toute la douleur, tout le vide qu'il ressentait.

Draco fixait Severus. Il avait abaissé ses barrières mentales pour que son parrain puisse abaisser les sienne et laisser courir sa souffrance. Mais c'était sans compter l'opiniâtreté de Severus. Jamais au grand jamais il ne laisserait son filleul entrer dans son esprit.

Severus se détourna et marcha jusqu'au salon.

- Puis-je te proposer un verre ?

- Oui je veux bien. Ce que tu as, peut importe pourvu que ça soit quelque chose de fort.

Il lui servit un verre de firewhiskey.

- Alors tes études de médicomage ? Ca avance bien ?

- Draco le regarda avec les yeux ronds d'étonnement. Machinalement il répondit.

- Oui oui ça va. Je pense bien finir premier de ma promotion.

Enfin plutôt second derrière Hermione Granger mais ça il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

- C'est bien. Si tu souhaite de l'aide en ce qui concerne les potions, n'hésite pas.

- J'y penserais. Merci.

- Et sinon as-tu des nouvelles de ta mère ? J'ai reçu le faire part pour son mariage avec l'ambassadeur français du ministère de la magie. Si tu la vois tu lui diras que je serais heureux de participer à la cérémonie.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus faisait comme si de rien était. Il agissait comme d'habitude, entretenant une conversation ordinaire voire mondaine.

Draco s'effondra sur le sofa.

- Mais merde Severus dit quelque chose, fait quelque chose mais ne reste pas là planté comme ça à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps !

Il avait crié et des larmes étaient nées aux coins de ses yeux. Il se leva d'un coup. Il attrapa son parrain par les épaules et le secoua.

- Dis quelque chose ! Crie, pleure, ce que tu veux, mais BORDEL NE RESTE PAS PLANTÉ LÀ COMME S'IL NE S'ÉTAIT RIEN PASSÉ !!

- Lâche moi immédiatement, dit-il glacialement. Tu devrais arrêter de côtoyer des gryffondors Draco. Ça annihile ta personnalité serpentard.

- Et si c'était ça ma vrai personnalité et non le masque que j'ai dû présenter chaque jours depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas, n'éclate pas de rire, ne crie pas !

- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je pleure, que je ris, que je crie ? C'est tellement peu serpentard. Je ne me laisserais jamais abattre par la perte de quelqu'un, par la perte d'un ... gosse.

Severus disait ça tellement froidement que Draco frissonna. Il avait vu son parrain rire avec Harry, il l'avait vu être doux avec lui et même quelque chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de comportement amoureux. Et là il agissait comme s'il n'avait jamais eu aucun lien avec son amant.

- Maintenant si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire je pense que tu vas pouvoir prendre congé.

Draco acquiesça. Il jeta un dernier regard à son parrain.

- Si tu veux venir à la maison, Théo et moi serons ravis de te recevoir.

- J'y songerais.

Il s'était à nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il établit un lien avec la maison pour sentir s'il restait une présence. Il savait que son filleul était capable d'avoir fait semblant de partir uniquement pour voir s'il allait s'effondrer à son départ.

La maison ne lui renvoya que l'écho d'un vide insondable. Il était bel et bien seul.

Quand le mot _seul_ s'achemina à son esprit il fut prit d'une violente nausée. Il la réprima rapidement.

Ne pas se laisser abattre, ne pas se laisser abattre.

Non.

Non.

NON !

Il donna un grand coup dans la fenêtre. Elle explosa sur le coup. Sa main se mit à saigner.

Bon sang il devait arrêter de réfléchir, il devait s'empêcher de penser ou il n'allait plus pouvoir se contrôler ou maîtriser ses émotions. Il se jeta un rapide sort de guérison et s'avança vers son piano.

Il releva doucement le capot.

Il effleura doucement les touches du bout des doigts.

Leur douceur et leur fraîcheur l'apaisa quelque peu.

Il s'assit sur le siège et positionna ses mains sur le clavier.

Il enfonça une touche, puis l'autre, puis deux à la fois, puis trois puis cinq puis deux à nouveau ...

Des sons commencèrent à s'élever du piano. Doux et calmes.

Il regardait ses doigts virevolter au dessus des touches, comme animés d'une volonté propre.

La mélodie se fit de plus en plus dure et tranchante, de plus en plus rapide. Elle s'accordait à son esprit, elle s'accordait à ses sentiments.

Il laissait ses doigts créer les mélodies que son esprit imaginait.

Combien de temps est-il resté là à jouer des airs tantôt mélancoliques tantôt rapide et rageurs ?

Il fredonnait parfois doucement. Mais plus jamais il n'élèverait la voix. Plus jamais il ne chanterait. La dernière fois qu'il avait chanté avait été pour Harry.

Quand il releva enfin les yeux dehors il faisait nuit. Il se déplia doucement. Ses articulations était douloureuses. Il se leva.

°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'°'

Voilà voilà ! Désolée j'ai été un peu lente mais là en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas de temps, je sais pas où il passe mais alors je le vois pas !

Une petite review quand même pour me donner votre avis ça serait pas de refus !!


End file.
